Essay
by Prime Revolver
Summary: From Judge Taylor's pov. First section in story format. Be nice plz


Judge Taylor's p.o.v:

000

The Masonic lodge, it was just a large empty building with one hallway off to the side. Branching off from the small hallway that two people would have trouble walking side-by-side down a couple there were a couple of rooms. Bathroom included.

Alone the old wooden walls inside the main room stretched from the center of the wall to the ceiling. Boarder stretched from the floor right up to the center of the wall. Old oil painting off old men, mostly, that had long since passed hung on the walls. Wooden plaque with metal plates hung on just above them too. There were a few old oil paintings of some scene or anther to they were old but still colorful.

There was a odor in the atmosphere to. It wasn't bad but wasn't good either. It smelled of something old from time.

At the front of the large room was a small stage, really small. If that's what you would like to call it, but you only had to step up once and you'd be on the wooden platform. The American flag sat off to the side its Eagle long since missing. The flag itself still stood tall and proud though.

The room was only half full by now but it wasn't even noon yet. Chairs had been lined up along tables that had been brought in some times before. The Masonic lodge had been sparse up finely for the first time in a while and as Mr. Heck Tate looked into the large room, the people's voice flowing out, he felt a slight since of satisfaction and pride. He helped here and there after all.

Pulling his hat down slightly blocking off the suns light from his eyes he nodded in greeting as two people, a couple, walked in.

The, now much older sheriff had been standing at the main entrance to the lodge for a good while now. It was still early so the sun wasn't starting to make him uncomfortable yet. For long he'd have to get up there behind that old wooden podium and give a speech he wasn't sure he was all up for, but he'd do it because he knew how much it would mean.

000

_"I'd like to thank all of you for joining me here this evening. It is most appreciated, thank you all for coming. This evening you've come, I've come to honor a man that looks like other man here on the outside. But on the inside, in the heart and soul. . .he's a different, more than any of us. Different in a spectacular way._

"_Yes, I know I sound like I am exaggerating this man, but firstly; not by much, and second; he deserves it all. The people who know and love him like I do would most defiantly agree. _

"_What makes a boy in to a man? There are a lot of answers to that question, we all know. Mr. Finch, I have to say, is one of them tolerant men I have ever known and probably will ever know. When someone would have long since exploded and strike back Atticus would just stand there, steadfast, and take it. Like a man better than any of us. I know I sure wouldn't but he'd just nod his head, give a 'good-bye', and walk away, when others would have gone to war over something pointless. Mr. Finch would be dealing with something more meaningful. _

"_The compassion behind this man is beyond most. We all know that he lost his wife several years back and has been raising his two children, both have grown into a fine gentlemen and a find young lady. Like their father, they stayed true to what they are, their beliefs._

"_Not only to his children and family albeit is compassionate too. He can shake the very foundation on what a society has been standing on for years. With his loyalty and sense of responsibility with only one step he has started opening many people's eyes. In the past only a few years back he has shown use it doesn't matter who we are on the outside it's the inside that counts._

"_Very few people have wisdom and use it and practice what they preach. Atticus has passed that on to his children. He's a very good man just doesn't scratch the surface, but I honor him the most." _

000

Essay completed 2008-27-05

words: 757

All that are in _italics_ are part of an actual essay that I had to write last year for my English class. Its not the best since I was and still am quite unfamiliar with the world that is _'To Kill a Mockingbird'_. The top half is what I originally wanted to do but I couldn't because that wasn't in the directions so I went back and added it up here. I have just recently found the original finish copy sheet that my teacher checked which made it a little better. Please don't judge this to harshly I'm not the best especially at something that isn't something I normally do. I wasn't to keen on the book but I still enjoyed it. Why I'm posting it up I really don't know, but I thought I should share since It something I don't normally do. That and I guess to add a little flavor to my ff stories.


End file.
